


Negotiations

by RileyC



Category: DCU Animated, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lives to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for ComicDrabbles at LiveJournal; #004 - Dominance.

_He’s in bed with a goddess_. Steve wonders if that will ever stop blowing his mind.  
  
Diana holds him down, trapped between her thighs. He is quite content in such silken captivity and sees her knowledge of that in her eyes as she tosses her hair and arches her back. _Please me, mortal_ , is written all over her beautiful face. He wants to hear her say it.  
  
Steve understands the special thrill of having total control over something juiced with power, responding to your every command. He experiences it every time he climbs into a cockpit and wraps his hand around a joystick. There was even a time, before he crashed to earth and found his angel, when he believed that would be the ultimate thrill of his life. This is better.  
  
He looks at her, proudly naked, black hair falling down her back, muscles rippling as she moves. One raven ringlet falls over her shoulder and caresses her breast. Jealous of that strand of hair, Steve brushes it asides and strokes his thumb against her nipple. Soft and slow, then rougher, encouraged by her gasps of pleasure.  
  
“So there’s nothing to those old myths, huh?” he murmurs. His hand cups one perfect globe, warm and heavy in his palm, and takes the nipple in his mouth.  
  
“Which, umm, which myth are we, _ohhh that feels good_ , talking about?”  
  
When she had first come to Man’s World, Diana had been outraged by the things that passed as common belief about the Amazons. _“We do not mutilate our girls to make them better archers. And we certainly do not murder male babies to maintain our purity. I want to meet the person who wrote this.”_ Explaining that Homer, Herodotus, and all the other authors were long dead and beyond her fury had soothed her a bit, but it could still be a sensitive topic.  
  
Her nipple slips from his mouth, stiff and wet. “The one about how you choose the handsomest warriors among your prisoners to be your sex slaves.”  
  
She sits back, utterly regal in her nakedness as she regards him. “Is slavery not believed to be an evil in this world?”  
  
“When it’s dehumanizing, when it’s cruel, when it’s for profit and exploitation and against our will—yes. One of the worst evils.”  
  
Diana arches a thoughtful eyebrow. “This is a different kind?”  
  
“Very different.”  
  
He watches her face as she thinks it over and knows he’s won her by the glint of mischief in her eyes. “I am to command you to please me?”  
  
He nods and smiles.  
  
Her head tilts slightly, blue eyes narrowing with suspicion. “If I command you because you want me too, who is really in charge?”  
  
“It’s negotiable, angel,” he says, ready to be whatever she needs him to be tonight, and every night to come


End file.
